Full Demon, Full Angel
by Anei Akuma
Summary: Naruto’s origins are finally revealed, but who would’ve guessed that he was an angel? Having been killed by Sasuke, Naruto awakens in heaven dead. Due to certain circumstances, he's granted a second chance. HIATUS


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will…

Summary:

Naruto's origins are finally revealed, but who would've guessed that he was an angel? Having been killed by Sasuke, Naruto awakens in heaven, dead. Because of the demon sealed within him and the hatred he harbors towards the villagers, he is told that he is not pure enough for heaven.

However, God realized that if Naruto was to be sent to Hell, Satan would surely make use of the Kyuubi sealed within him and cause the apocalypse of Earth. Therefore, God gave Naruto a second chance at life. Naturally, there's a catch.

WARNING: I stopped watching/reading Naruto, so I only remember vague details of the plot… so if I wrote something that conflicted with the plot when I talked about what happened at the Valley of the End (I think that was the name), please bear with me!

* * *

Deep within the heart of the hidden village rumored to be the strongest of the five shinobi lands, a battle between man and beast raged on. Buildings were in crumbles, mountains and trees were destroyed, but in the mist of all this destruction, none of the citizens of Konaha ever gave up hope. Though many have been mercilessly killed one after another, all able shinobi, young and old alike, fought side by side to bide time until their leader arrived.

Up in the Heavens, safely away from all the fighting, a council meeting was being held between the angels, debating amongst themselves of what to do about the battle happening down on Earth.

"We should just let them be!" an angel with coal black hair and cat-like yellow eyes spoke up. "They've done nothing worthy of any rewards from us! Why should we go out of our way to interfere with their meager affairs?"

The angel sitting to his right, holding a striking resemblance to him, stood up and shouted angrily, "You fool! Has being promoted to Head Angel destroyed what little sense of logic you've had to begin with? 'Meager affairs'! If we don't do something soon, the village of Konaha, and all those living within it, will cease to exist! Are you going to willingly stand by and let the Kyuubi annihilate everyone! Are you that heartless, Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned away from her and stated coolly, "This has nothing to do with me. The humans should repent for all the sins they've done. You shouldn't cast a blind eye on all their actions, Sister."

"'Nothing to do with you'! You're the one that created the Kyuubi and sent her down to earth!"

"I 'created' Kyuubi, as you so simply put it, to become a guiding spirit for those useless, pitiful humans. How was I to know that they would kill her kit?"

"Lucifer! Shika! Silence! I have decided," God's voice boomed within the enclosed room, silencing the two. "It has come to my attention that the Forth Hokage has been able to create a Fuuinjutsu that will seal Kuubi within a living host. However, the container must be a newborn child, and none of the villagers are willing to sacrifice their offspring. This child must be strong in both body and soul to evode insanity; therefore, I will give them mine.

"My lord!" murmured one of the elders. "You are unable to produce children! Please reconsider!"

"Enough!" his tone was firm and regal. "I have made up my mind."

Lucifer jerked abruptly onto his feet, knocking over his chair. "You've got to be kidding me! This is bullshit!"

"Lucifer! Calm yourself!" scolded Shika. "This is Our Lord's decision."

Lucifer banged his fist against the table. "You're able to give up our mother's precious child so easily!" his voice was laced with anger and disbelief. "On her death bed she _begged_ us to look after him! We were fools to ask God to be his guardian!"

"Lucifer—"

"Forget it, Sister! Go ahead, give those measly humans are baby brother! Let him grow up in Earth, clueless of his family, his heritage, his _identity_. Do it!" Lucifer swiped his hands across the table, knocking over countless stacks of paper. "I'm through! I'm tired of being unable to protect what is most precious to me, tired of being useless! I will no longer be God's lap dog!"

God looked at Lucifer with something akin to pity in his eyes, before asking, "Do you realize what you're doing? You will be kicked out of Heaven. Is this your desire?"

"Yes."

"So be it." God waved a hand and a black vortex instantly appeared on the floor. "You will come to regret this."

"I doubt that." Lucifer walked foreword until he was a mere foot from the portal. "Hell couldn't be any worse than this."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe; Lucifer took the last step foreword. 'Farewell, Sister," he thought to himself. 'If you are unwilling to protect our brother, _I_ will.'

* * *

"Are you sure that was wise My Lord?" God's head advisor questioned, approaching God in his study. "Demons are able to travel to Earth. Can you be certain that Lucifer will not try to contact this child when he's older?"

Sighing deeply, God took the infant from the old chief's arms. Hugging the slumbering body to his chest tightly, he murmured worriedly, "No, I cannot. However, with or without Lucifer's appearance, it is fated that he will lead a harsh life. Let's just hope that this child will be able to find people who he could care for and protect."

"Forgive me for my bluntness sir, but many of the council members aren't too happy with your decision. That child is the only eligible heir to Heaven's throne!"

"It cannot be helped." God sighed warily and massaged his temple. "Send the fastest and most reliable angel down to Konaha to deliver the child. Make sure this note is given to the current Hokage," God spoke, handing over the infant and a small envelope.

"Yes sir!" The angel bowed deeply and left.

"Naruto, my child, grow up strong."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" A young Chuunin burst through the door, interrupting the conversation between the former and current Hokage. Approaching the desk, he shoved an object wrapped in blankets roughly in front of Arashi's face, his face gleaming with joy and slight disbelief.

"Iruka!" scolded Sarutobi. "Is that the way you should act towards the Yondaime?"

"My apologies, sir," Iruka murmured, his cheeks flush with shame. Once again, he indicated to the bundle in his arms, setting it gently on the desk. "But look!"

When the Yondaime and Sandaime finally finished unwrapping the thin blankets covering the object, it revealed a healthy pink form, miraculously sleeping despite the chaos outside the walls of the Hokage building.

"It came with a note," Iruka stated, handing over a white envelope. On the back was a symbol of a pair of angelic wings.

Arashi stared at the emblem briefly before storing it into the back of his mind for future reference. Tearing open the envelope, a letter and necklace slipped out. Scanning over the letter once, he reread it aloud for the others to hear.

"_To the current Hokage of Konaha, Arashi:_

_As I have learned, Konaha has happened upon a dilemma. To prevent this village's destruction and to relinquish the guilt I bear (for the Kyuubi was one of my subordinate's mishap), I give you this child to use as the sacrifice. The child that I have entrusted to you is very special. His father died during a war, his mother was killed shortly after his birth, and her now grown children made me his legal guardian. _

_There is no need to know who I am and where this boy is from. The child will learn eventually, for I suspect that his older brother will come to look for him when he becomes a shinobi. I expect that you will use this child wisely. I have no ill will against making him into a tool, but remember this: he may become Konaha's destroyer._

_You have my best wishes._

Arashi was silent for a moment before turning to Sarutobi. "This is a bit suspicious, don't you think? None of the villagers were willing to give up their child when we asked, and yet, who else but a citizen of Konaha could know what's happening this fast? Are rumors already spreading?"

Sandaime pondered that for a moment. "It's unlikely, but possible. However, why would anyone from a foreign village give their offspring to us? The chances of someone outside of Konaha sending this child are highly improbable. However, there is a slight chance that this is a trap."

"Even if that's so, this village will be destroyed if anymore time is wasted. I will begin the sealing immediately."

Iruka, having been forgotten, spoke up. "Hokage-sama! You'll lose your life!"

Arashi's face became solemn. "Everyone would be killed eventually if the Kyuubi is not stopped. Will it be right of me to run away and save my own life, knowing that everyone out there fighting for this village's survival will be annihilated?"

A look of reluctant understanding dawned on Iruka's face. "No, sir, it would not." He put on a brave front, hiding his quivering. "I will fight with the others until you're prepared. No matter how weak I may be, I'd like to think that I've made a difference in this war. Arrive safely, Arashi," Iruka bowed and left.

Arashi smiled softly. Staring at the child, he murmured, "Let us proceed."

* * *

The remaining villagers looked around with solemn faces. Though they have survived the battle, nothing could ease the pain of their loss. Konaha's buildings were in ruins, lives have been slaughtered, and their beloved Hokage has died.

When Arashi's body was found, in his arms was a crying, blond haired infant. The shinobi that stumbled upon the odd pair noticed the strange markings on the child's belly and immediately guessed what had occurred. Believing it was his duty, he dragged both of the bodies to the Hokage's office. When he was dismissed, he ran out to inform the villagers of the new "demon."

**Flashback:**

_Glancing at the pale, lifeless faces of the villagers and his fellow comrades, he found the strength to notify them of the new events._

"_Fellow citizens of Konaha!" his voice boomed throughout the village, silencing all that heard it. "I bring forth horrifying news! Our Hokage is dead!"_

_Murmurs arose from the crowd. Their faces betrayed their feelings of sorrow, devastation, and confusion. _

_Holding up his hand to quiet the startled villagers, he spoke out once again. "The Kyuubi may be momentarily gone, but it has not died!" clearing his throat briefly, he continued. "I happened to have been the one to find the Yondaime. Within his arms, like a curse marking his death, was a child! This infant had the seal and symbol, whiskers, which defined him as a demon! The Kyuubi is within this child! He has killed our leader, and he will soon kill us all!"_

_Voices arose from the crowd before him, mixing into an assortment of worried sounds and noises. Someone spoke up, voicing out everyone's thoughts in a single question, "What shall we do?"_

_The shinobi in question stood rigidly, his face blank and serious. "We must dispose of the demon while it is weak! We _must _protect our village!"_

_A chant soon formed, becoming a mantra that helped direct the villagers' pain onto a single, vulnerable target. "Kill the demon! Kill the demon!" soon became heard throughout the village, the band of angry citizens gathering more and more people as they marched their way toward the Hokage's building._

**End Flashback**

Fortunately for the unnamed child, the Hokage had foreseen the event, and had already prepared a new law that stated that no critical wounds could come to the vessel of the Kyuubi, also that no one was to speak of the sealing.

That didn't calm the raging villagers however, and once again an assembly gathered.

"What can we do? The Hokage has seen through us!" a woman exclaimed angrily. "How are we able to punish the "child" now? We would surely be severely punished if we do!"

A man grinned at her. "Do not worry, I have found a loophole in the commandment. We can stop our children from going near that demon, and even pass on our hatred! The Hokage never said that we couldn't harm the demon, just not to give it any _critical_ wounds. This is perfect! Let's make the demon's life hell!"

* * *

**----------------12ish years later: Valley of the End---------------------**

"_Naruto, you may be special, but I'm more so."_

Naruto stared into the eyes of the person who he thought of fondly as his best friend, even brother. Coughing up blood, his eyes drifted slowly to the hand that protruded through his chest. His vision grew foggy, and his body tilted slightly from side to side, his legs unable to balance himself. Finally, he collapsed into a heap onto the hard, dirt floor.

A searing pain spread from his chest throughout his body, increasing in intensity every second. He didn't have enough energy to waste screaming or shouting. Although the Kyuubi's chakra was desperately trying to heal his deep wounds, the arm that was still in his chest prevented the gaping hole from closing. Blood was seeping steadily out of him, creating a pool beneath his body. Soon, he'd die from blood loss.

Too shocked to even think, he used up all his energy to move his eyes to stare up at the figure towering above him. Moving his lips to form words, more blood squirted out of his mouth, coming out in thick clumps. Determined, Naruto tried until he was able to speak, forcing his lips and tongue to move in unison.

After a short period of time, one word managed to miraculously slip out. The voice was rough and weak, but clear. "Why?"

The arm that was drilled through his chest moved, pulling itself out. As if wanting Naruto to feel as much pain as possible, the arm went agonizingly slow and moved itself around, pushing against his organs. When the blood-coated arm was finally fully exposed, blood squirted out anew. Whimpering pathetically, Naruto's eyes closed, desperately trying to block the pain.

The figure clothed in white and blue casually turned away, his back facing the dying form. Leisurely walking away, he said into the wind, "Because you were my most precious person."

**------------------- Up in Heaven --------------------**

Naruto woke up groggily, his vision spinning, head throbbing. However, even with these symptoms, he felt strangely at peace. It was as though he was floating above the clouds; with the sun warming his aching body, and his soul above the rest of civilization.

His memories came back in a sudden rush, forcing its way through his scull, penetrating his brain with the onslaught. Holding his head tightly with his hands, and closing his eyes at the sudden pain, he fell to his knees. Tears stung his eyes and trickled down his face as he was forced to relive his memories.

_**Demon. Monster. Stay away from my child! You killed my family! Die!**_

Naruto clutched tighter to his head, the pain unbearable and merciless.

_**Dobe. Baka. You're useless, weak! Go away!**_

The tears came faster, and sobs escaped from his quivering mouth.

_**You're annoying! Leave me alone! **_

His body felt like it was engulfed in flames, his mind reeling at the continuous assaults.

_**Naruto, bring Sasuke back! It's a promise of a lifetime! Dobe, die!**_

Naruto screamed in agony, letting all of his hurt and resentment in one long, shrill outburst.

**_You were my most precious person._**

Finally, the pain stopped, and Naruto opened his eyes wearily, his mind scarred from the mental attack. He couldn't stop whimpering, and sobs continuously wracked his quavering body. Closing his eyes in exhaustion, Naruto prepared to fall into an undisturbed slumber. However, that wasn't meant to be. A warm hand laid itself on his shoulder, jerking Naruto awake.

Instantly jumping up and away from the unknown presence, Naruto got into a fighting stance and stared at his opponent.

The figure merely stood there and gave a kind smile. "Welcome back, Otouto."

* * *

Bleh… It's really tiring to write the first chapter since you got all this awesome plot and ideas in your head, but you have to include all this detail in the first chapter so that the reader understands (even if it's just slightly) what's happening. It's kinda frustrating to have to get all this crap out of the way before you can get into the action and lay down all the good stuff. I'm sure other authors feel this way too (every once in awhile), so please ignore my crankiness!

Er… anyways! This is like my… third story? Eh… it seems easier just to start a new story than to continue a current one. I wonder why…? If anyone out there is waiting for updates (though I doubt there's any…) please be patient! It might come out in a year or so… Just kidding! (I think…)


End file.
